Sateema Petaan
Sateema Petaan is a female Miraluka smuggler known for smuggling for the Republic and the Empire in order to disrupt Zakuul's hold on the core worlds. Past Sateema was a pilot for the Republic Navy for many of her early years, signing on as soon as she reached age. She quickly built up an impressive record. She met her husband Korfo Petaan during training exercises. The two quickly developed a bond and eloped. Shortly before the emergence of Zakuul, Sateema became pregnant and was no longer allowed to fly. During the early assaults on the core worlds by the Eternal Fleet, her husband was killed and his remains were never recovered. Smuggling Rather than returning to service or seeking vengeance directly, Sateema took to smuggling, buying the only ship that she could afford, the Crusader's Aura. The ship was deemed to be unsafe to fly and she left her son, Siraian, with her sister Fallea. She quickly became known as one of the cheaper options for smuggling goods, people or information between the core worlds without attracting the attention of Zakuul. Alderaan was one of the primary customers that she dealt with, sending information to and from Coruscant. A long series of setbacks prevented her from ever generating a stable income and she was forced to take some jobs for shady members of the Cartel on Nar Shaddaa. During the job, retrieval of intact skytroopers, she was caught by Zakuulan forces and was forced to destroy the skytroopers and brought Zakuul's attention to the Cartel. Involvement with the Jedi She was approached on Nar Shaddaa by members of the Enclave of the Jedi, seeking a way to be smuggled off-planet. While hesitant, she agreed to trade a favour. The Jedi helped to recover a stolen part of her ship from a gangster in order to pay her for smuggling them off-planet. With the ship repaired, she smuggled the Jedi off-planet to their destination: Manaan. On Manaan, she accompanied the Jedi while At'rem watches over her ship. When the Jedi were asked to participate in the Cult of Harmonies' cleansing ritual, she took part in the ceremony as well. When her force-sensitivity is stripped from her body, she becomes blind and only narrowly survives the First Strike on Manaan. Sateema spent several days recovering, even having augmentations implanted to enhance her vision to nearly that of a normal human, though she would never be able to see as she had before. After the Sacking of Yavin, she revealed that At'rem and the Unifier had taken her child from her sister, now training him as a Cadence. She assumed that he had been killed during the attack on the temple, though the Jedi recovered her son later on Balmorra. Sateema freed the AI, T1NK-R and enabled it to find a suitable body. She tried to use the AI to tell her whether her son was alive or not, though the Jedi disrupted her plan. They helped her recover the AI and the information held within, that the child had not been seen leaving Yavin. Sateema left the Jedi, granting the AI free will as her last act, saying that she was "too damn tired" to continue with the Jedi. The Jedi did not hunt for her. When they recovered her son, Siraian, on Balmorra, they discovered that he was being taught as a Cadence and as At'rem and the Unifier's pupil. When he was disabled and taken aboard the ship, the Jedi contacted Sateema. She is en-route to pick him up. Family Sateema has a very small, tight-knit family. During the last five years, most of her family has been killed or is missing. * Korfo Petaan - husband - deceased * Fallea Sorrona - sister - missing * Siraian Petaan - son - apprehended by Jedi, missing